


Sing to calm

by Readerstories



Series: Dean Winchester x reader [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey. That's kinda a special request now: do you know the song "Fix you"? Maybe you could write ReaderxDean fic where the Reader tries to fix Dean. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing to calm

“Dean?” you softly ask, knocking on the door to his bedroom.

“Can I come in?” you don’t get any confirmation, but you enter anyway. Dean is lying on his stomach the bed with his face stuffed into the pillow. It looks like he’s sleeping, but you’re pretty sure he’s awake. You sigh and walk over to the bed, and sit down next to his hip.

“Hey, do you wanna talk about it?” you say, putting your arm on his shoulder. A muffled “No” that can barely be heard comes out of Dean’s mouth.

You sigh again and try to think of anything that you could do. After a while with you just sitting there with your hand on his shoulder, you lie down next to Dean and pull the covers over you both. He turns over sending you a confused look.

“Since you don’t want to talk about it, I thought I could just offer some comfort in this way instead.” You answer to his unasked questions. He looks at you for some time, and then pulls you closer, hugging you at tight as he can without cutting of your air supply. You rest one of your hands on his back and the other in his hair, stroking it. Then you start singing, very softly and quiet.

_When you try your best but you don’t succeed_  
_When you get what you want but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired but you can’t sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

_When the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can’t replace_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

You feel Dean stiffen slightly, but you keep stroking his hair. He probably recognizes the song from somewhere. It could be from the radio or from one of the many bars he has visited over the years, but that doesn’t matter.

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_I will try to fix you_

_High up above or down below_  
_When you’re too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you’ll never know_  
_Just what you’re worth_

Dean sighs loudly and relaxes a bit more. He decides that he likes hearing you sing, even though you’re not exactly the best, but that doesn’t matter.

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I_

Dean is having a hard time keeping his eyes open, he’s starting to feel sleepy. But he needs to hear the end of the song. He’s very tired from everything, but that doesn’t matter.

_Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

When you stop singing, Dean is completely relaxed and fast asleep. You continue stroking his hair and looking at him for a while. He looks a lot less tense when he’s asleep, he almost looks peaceful. You wish he could be like that awake too, but you knew that it was impossible. Dean had dealt with so much in his lifetime, so of course there was going to be emotional baggage.

You also wish he would be more open about it with you, but that didn’t matter. As long as you could at least help him a little bit, you’re happy. No, not happy, more like content. Hopefully if you gave Dean enough time he would open a bit more, but you knew that could take ages. He had been hurt enough in the past, so it was not weird that he was very scared about opening up to other people. In the meantime, you would just have to work with what you had. You close your eyes and fall asleep too, dreaming about easier times.

 

 


End file.
